GW: Ghost Whispers
by Fruityferret
Summary: After saving Brittany from an accident,Eleanor's life seems to take a turn for the worst. Now, she finds herself trying to find a drug lord who killed a new 'friend' and finds herself in deep trouble. Can she help her friend find peace and catch a killer?
1. Hospital Madness

**Finally I can put this up!**

**I've in all seriousness never get the time to write as much as I want to for you guys…**

**But don't worry I'm trying.**

**Please review and enjoy the story. **

* * *

Mathew walked of the road towards the woods. It was dark and steamy. The night only light was coming from the street lamps. He stopped at the edge of the woods for a moment and then ventured in.

He was only here to meet up with a friend. She had texted him, asking if they could meet here. They hadn't been able to meet in public anymore. Her boyfriend hated the fact that they were friends, even more did he hate that they were trying to get help.

At first she refused, but now, it was different. _Maybe tonight, _he thought. _Maybe tonight will finally be the night we get away from this place for good. . . together. _

He walked for a long time thinking to himself. After a while he wondered how he had gotten so far in the woods. She usually didn't like nature but where else could they meet?

If only he knew, Death himself was watching him the whole time.

He kept walking and then stopped when he heard a twig crack from a little ways off. "Who's there?" He asked. He wasn't used to being the brave one. That was Ryan's job.

Then, shadows had surrounded him. "Hey Mat, how's it going?" That was a familiar voice. It was her _boyfriend._ He knew he was in trouble now.

"W-w-wh-where is s-she?" He stuttered.

He laughed. "You won't be seeing her for a long time."

Before he could react, the others jumped him and beat him to the ground. They were quick, swift punches. Mathew was surprised that they were attacking him and not their ringleader.

When they stopped they moved away. He felt bruised everywhere When Mathew looked up he saw _him_ with a gun in his hands pointed straight towards his forhead.

"You should've listened Mat. You should have just stayed away from her."

He pointed the barrel and started to pull the trigger. The last thing Mathew thought about was looking into the barrel and thinking about her. _I'm so sorry. . ._

_Bang!_

Eleanor walked into her room and saw the panicked Miles standing the by her bed.

"Miles, what's wrong?'

Miles looked back at her, relieved. "Oh, thank goodness , El. I thought something had happened to you." She walked over to Eleanor and her relief quickly turned to anger. "Eleanor! Why aren't you in bed?"

"I can't stay in bed all the time," she said.

"Tell that to the cancer patients on the ninth floor," she retorted.

Eleanor sighed. "Yeah Miles, your right. I shouldn't complain so much." Eleanor walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Now why don't you tell me why you're so negative today."

"I'm not. I'm just . . . confused."

Miles walked over to the bed and sat down next to Eleanor. "Tell me about it."

Eleanor wasn't sure if she wanted anyone to know, but if it had to be someone, Miles was the perfect person.

"What if I said that I'm seeing things other people can't?"

Miles gasped. "Why? Are you seeing leprechauns?"

Eleanor shook her head. "No, I –"

"Dancing dogs and cats?"

"No-"

"Cows in vending machines," she interrupted again. "Cause I saw that too once."

"No Miles! I'm. . . I'm seeing people who aren't there. And I'm hearing voices that won't stop."

Miles gasp. "That's. . . AWESOME!" She exclaimed.

"No it isn't. And then there's this man in a cloak-"

"Wait I'm confused. Are you saying you've talked to the Grim Reaper? I'm jealous."

"Miles, this isn't a game!" Eleanor yelled. She saw that she hurt her feeling's and sighed. "Let me explain."

Eleanor told Miles everything, from the accident to the hospital experience. Miles listened intently the whole time. Eleanor had do admit talking to Miles really helped. When she was finished, she waited for her reaction.

"Wow Eleanor. I don't know what to say. I mean-"

But she didn't hear Miles. Dizziness came over her and there was a loud ringing in her ear. It took her a minute to realize that it was someone screaming for help. The pain in her head was just as bad as it was the night before, maybe worse.

Eleanor," Mile said, panicked. "Are you alright?"

Eleanor didn't hear. She was forced to focus on the angry screams.

"_I'm not dead! I'm Not DEAD! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"_

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Eleanor screamed back.

Miles wasn't sure what to do. She watched her friend, who seemed to be in agonizing pain, scream at no one.

Eleanor tried to shake it off but his cries wouldn't go away. Then all of a sudden it became quiet. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She knew she wasn't where she was supposed to be. It was so dark.

She looked up, surprised to see a gun pointed to her forehead. She couldn't see the man's face but she could see the Cobra tattoos going up his arm.

"_You should've listened Mat. You should have just stayed away from her."_

Then she saw him start to pull the trigger. The last thing she remembered thinking about was a girl she had never met before.

Then she screamed.

_Bang!_

* * *

**(A few days later)**

Eleanor stared blankly out the hospital window, enjoying the few moments of silence she was getting. Usually, she'd be sitting in her bed, trying to ignore the whispers but they seemed to have let her now, besides the occasional scream or two.

But she couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting back to what had happened a few days earlier.

She sighed. For hours Eleanor had been trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She didn't want to tell the nurses or the doctors cause they might think she was going crazy.

Maybe I am, she thought. Maybe I'm hearing and seeing things because I'm going mad.

Suddenly the door opened. "Guess who," was the loud, happy voice she had known for years.

"Hey, Alvin," she greeted blandly, without even turning to look at him.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," he said sarcastically.

She shrugged. "Sorry. Just not up for that today."

"That doesn't matter, I didn't come here just to say hi," he said, walking to the hospital bed. "So tell me, El, who's the best chipmunk in the whole world?"

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Um, I don't know. Chip?"

"Haha, very funny," he said. "Just for that, I'm not going to give you your gift."

Eleanor got up and walked to the opposite side of the bed to face him. "What did you bring me?" She asked, seeing he was holding something behind his back.

"No, apologize first."

"Fine. I'm sorry," she said. "So what is it?"

He smiled smugly. "Who's the best chipmunk in the world?" He said, unwavering.

Eleanor sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes. "I'd say you but then there's me, who saved someone's life."

He shook his head, disappointed. "I'll let you slide with that one, but just this once." He handed her a small giftwrapped box. "But as soon as you get out of the hospital we're going to have to work on your ego."

"Yeah, because my ego is the one that needs adjusting." She opened the box and pulled out a mix tape. "You made me a mix tape?"

He nodded. "From songs sung by yours truly," he said. "And some other I know you like almost as much as me."

She rolled her eyes. "You know Alvin, maybe if you weren't so busy loving yourself, you would have realized I don't have anything to listen to it with."

"Don't be so quick to judge, Ellie," he said. "I thought of that too, so here." He handed her a green portable CD player.

"Alvin," she said, looking at it. "Is this Theodore's?"

He gave her an innocent look. "What makes you think that?"

"Because there's a T.S. on the back of it," she said, pointing it out.

"So what if it is? He shouldn't have left it lying around."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. She should of known he would pull something like this. "It was probably in his 'Alvin keep-away spot," she said.

Alvin blinked at her. "How did you know about that?"

She laughed and sat down on the hospital bed. "He told me about it. Him and Simon both have secret spots where they hide their more important stuff from you."

"I knew Simon had one!"

"Well thanks anyway," she said, putting on the headphones. "Tell Theo I'll give it back to him next time I see him."

Alvin nodded and looked at the clock. "I better get going."

She smiled. "Why so soon?"

"Well I promised Dave I'd be back to finish cleaning my room."

"Is that why you came here? To get out of doing your chores?"

He smiled. "Please Ellie, you know me better than that," he said. "I have to get home to see where Simon's hiding all his stuff."

She shook her head playfully. "Your brothers have no privacy, do they?"

He laughed. "of course not," he said, walking toward the exit. "I'll see you soon." He waved they hurried out the door.

Eleanor sighed and turned on the portable CD player. When the music started, she laid back and relaxed. It was nice to hear something going through her head other than the painful, agonizing whispers.

* * *

**So, how was it? I'm going to update soon hopefully.**

**Please review! Thanks to all my support!**


	2. Romance Novels Got Nothing on the Greeks

**Okay, here is chapter 2!**

**Well, I'm happy I'm finally getting somewhere kind of…**

**I also forgot to put a poem up first chapter so I'll have two right now!**

**But please review and enjoy the story!**

I open my mouth  
to scream but nothing comes out  
i try to hit the wall  
but i can't move  
i want to cry  
but no tears will form

i fall to the floor  
unable to move,  
unable to feel and speak  
i have no emotion  
i lie here  
i lie here completely  
NUMB!

While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself. ~Doug Horton

* * *

"No… Please, stop… Please… I can't…"

Eleanor struggled in the dark. So many voices. All she could see was darkness and she heard them, screaming. Begging for her help.

"I don't know how to help you!" She screamed into the blackness. "Just leave me alone!"

But they just seemed to get louder and more desperate. "_I told you, Eleanor," _a familiar voice said. It was him again. "_I told you there would be consequences…"_

Eleanor stepped back, feeling her head spin. It was so dark, so terrifying, she didn't know what to do. She kept on step backing until she felt her foot go over an edge.

She screamed as she fell down, straight into the pitch black abyss, just as she had done before.*

Eleanor sat up, breathing hard. Sweat was coming down her forehead. There was a dull ache in her head but the voices had stopped.

She looked around dazed. She was back in the hospital room, in the bed. She sighed. At least the noise had stopped.

When she moved, there was a sharp pain in her arm. She looked down at the cast wrapped around it. She kept on forgetting her arm was broken and had probably hit it a hundred times.

She looked at the clock. It was late, past midnight. This seemed to be the time she woke up for some reason. It had been like this for the past couple of nights. I need some water, she thought.

Eleanor poked around for the bed remote. When she had located, she pushed the assistant nurse button. After a few moments with no response, she pushed it a couple more times. Nothing happened.

She sighed and slowly got out of the hospital bed, careful not to hit her arm. She waked to the door and peeked out. No one seemed to be in the hall. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Taking a deep breathe, she walked down the hall. It was so silent; she might have appreciated it if it wasn't so… eerie.

She passed the reception desk where the nurses were usually bustling around, but no one was there now.

Either they're on break, she thought. Or they had to rush to the intensive care unit.

She went down the hall, the light overhead flickered slightly. It was so quiet, not a peep. The voices seemed to just stop. As if they realized she couldn't help them. But something felt wrong.

A few more steps and there was a loud _clack! _"Hello?" She said aloud, looking around. "Is anyone there?" It was silent. Her voice seemed to echo through the whole building.

Come on Eleanor, she thought to herself. Get something to drink and go back to your room.

Quickly, she headed to the small room where they kept free drinks. She fiddled clumsily with her left hand to open the door.

Finally she was able to get in. She felt along the wall for a light switch. When she was able to see, she saw a large white drink cooler against the opposite wall.

She went over and lifted the lid. She took out a grape crush. Suddenly, the lid closed with such force she let out a cry of surprise and dropped her drink.

What's going on? She wondered. She bent to pick it up and the light flickered out. She heard breathing, panicked breathing. Was it hers?

"Who's there," she called. She felt her voice crack.

"_Where am I?" _she heard the voice say. Eleanor stopped for a minute. The voice was familiar. She had heard it before.

The lights flickered and she caught a glimpse of someone. A boy. He was tall with red hair. The lights went out. "Why are you in here?" she asked, doubtful that she'd get an answer. "Are you hurt?"

"_I'm so confused," _he said, in that strange echoed voice. "_I don't know why I'm here. I need to get out. I HAVE TO FIND HER!"_

He let out a loud scream that forced Eleanor to cover her ears. There was a strong gust of wind and the overhead light shattered. Eleanor felt a sudden jolt and a sharp pain in her head.

One final shatter of the last light and the wind died down and her head stopped hurting. She stood there in the darkness for a long time, listening for the slightest sound. She wanted to make sure he was gone.

She took a deep breath of relief. He was gone. Somehow, she could feel him gone. "What just happened," she said to herself. Weird things had been happening but this had to be the strangest. She slowly and carefully walked over the glass, not wanting to cut herself on the glass. Finally she was at the door and left the room.

She closed it behind her and was surprised to see nurses, walking about. Talking and going into other patient's rooms. It was obvious they had heard nothing. Eleanor felt alone and scared at the thought.

She also felt relief in a strange way. For some reason, she didn't want them to know. She didn't want them to think she was going crazy.

Thoughts raced through Eleanor's head as she went back to her room. One thing she knew was that she wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. Once there, she climbed back into her bed, feeling exhausted.

The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was that she had left her drink on the floor of the room.

* * *

"I guess you can be discharged today, Eleanor," Dr. Benson told her. "Your mother is doing the paperwork now."

Her sister hugged her. "Isn't this great Eleanor! You get to come home," Brittany said.

"Thank goodness," Eleanor said. "One more night and I would've died in here."

Jeanette gasped. "El, Don't you ever say that word again!"

She giggled. "Sorry, Jen. But not even a hit and run can stop me."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Don't you start talking like Alvin."

"Don't blame me," she said. "I did have a concussion."

Just then, Ms. Miller came through the door. There was a nurse behind her with a wheelchair. "Are you ready to go?"

"Do I have to ride in a wheelchair? Can't I just walk out to the car?"

Dr. Benson shook his head. "No, it's hospital policy that you have to leave in a wheelchair. Unless," he added, smiling. "You want to stay."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine but I don't like it." She was wheeled out if the hospital a few minutes later. She was glad for the fresh air.

Once at the car the nurse and her sisters helped her into the vehicle. A few minutes later they we're on the road, towards home.

"I'm so glad to be out of there," Eleanor said.

"We're glad to have you back home," Jeanette said.

Ms. Miller nodded. "And anything you want for dinner you can have, just name it."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "As long as it's not hospital food, I'll eat it." I hope they don't fuss over me once we get home, she thought.

But it turns out, they did. As soon as they got home, they asked Eleanor a million questions on how she was feeling and what she needed. For the next couple of hours they ran around trying to make Eleanor as comfortable as possible. But the only thing they exceeded in doing was annoying her as much as possible.

It was about seven o' clock when Jeanette came up to her room. "Eleanor, dinner will be ready soon. Did you want me to bring it up to you?"

Eleanor stood up and shook her head. "No, I'll eat dinner with you guys."

"Eleanor, sit back down. You shouldn't be up."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Do you need me to come and help you?" Jeanette asked.

Here we go again, she thought. "No, Jen. As long as I can walk there I can do it on my own."

"Well okay," she said. "Dinner's in twenty minutes." Jeanette turned and left.

Eleanor got up and walked to the bathroom and sprayed some water over her face. She felt exhausted, and didn't really feel like eating. Maybe I'll just skip tonight, she thought, looking at her image in the mirror.

As she left, the bathroom, she headed towards her room. She stopped at her door. Something felt off. Why did she feel this sudden rush of cold?

Eleanor opened the door slowly. At first glance, she didn't see anything or anyone. It just felt…strange. She took a few steps inside and heard something. It was voices and a hollow wind. Where was it coming from?

It only took her seconds to notice that it was coming from her closet. Voices and it seemed like wind. Confused, she walked up to the door and put her ear up to the door.

The different sounds seemed so close yet so far away. Eleanor put her hand on the doorknob and yanked her door open. Suddenly, a rush of wind came out at her and knocked her down. Shocked, she looked up, not sure what to expect.

But nothing was there, absolutely nothing! It was just her normal closet with her clothes still hung up neatly.

Scared, she quickly got up and headed down stairs. She still wasn't hungry, but she didn't want to stay in there alone.

* * *

The next afternoon, Eleanor sat up in her room, attempting to read. She wasn't supposed to be exerting herself to much so going for a walk was out of the question. So here she sat, at home alone, trying to read a romance novel she had borrowed from her sister.

It was about twelve o'clock when the phone rang. "Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Eleanor!" Was Miles loud greeting. "Hey, what are you doing? Where are you," she asked. "Wait, you must be at home since I called you on your home phone, so forget the second question.

"Reading," she replied.

"I bet you're not reading something you need to be reading."

"Miles, what are you talking about?"

There was a pause. "Hang on, I;m almost to your house. I'll let myself in."

Suddenly, Eleanor heard the dial tone and she set the phone back down. Maybe Miles could lift up her spirits.

It couldn't of been more than five minutes when Miles bust into her room. She was wearing denim shorts and a yellow shirt and her pretty red hair was in a ponytail.

"Miles," Eleanor looked at her strangely. "Why in such a rush?"

"Because you won't believe what I have!" She jumped onto the bed next to Eleanor and pulled a large old book. It had a old stench and when she looked at the cover, it was faded with Greek writing on it.

"What's this?"

"It's a book from my brother's collection," she replied, flipping through the old pages. "He's really into world mythology stuff and he got the book when we went to Greece last summer."

Miles stopped and showed her a page in the book. When Eleanor saw the picture, she gasped. "That's him! That's the guy in the cloak I've been seeing!"

Miles nodded. "When you told me about everything and described the guy you've been seeing, I went looking for this book because it sounded really familiar."

Eleanor took the book from Miles and started looking at it. This might have answers to the things that had been happening to her. The only problem was that it was in Greek.

"We have to translate this," she said.

"Don't worry Elli," Miles said. "I took some Greek while I was there. I can translate some of it." She looked at the book for a long moment. "I'm not that good at speaking the language so I'll just translate: "…They call the man of death… Grave Reaper…"

"So, that who he is," Eleanor said. Miles nodded and went on.

"A man… became Death by cheating it himself… He only wishes… revenge… on the living… His army… is of the dead… who only wish the same."

Miles stopped. "The rest is sort of faded and kind of hard to read."

Eleanor couldn't believe. She had run away from him and had come back. She remembered him, inviting her to the darkness, because she was 'special.' Now she knew why. He had an army, and she had almost become part of it. Suddenly, she felt a little sick. Why was this happening to her?

"Are you alright El?" Miles asked.

Eleanor sighed. "I don't know any more." She looked at the picture in the book again, suddenly reliving that nightmare over again, which had suddenly become her reality.

"Miles," she said. "What does that say," she pointed. "Those words, under him?"

Miles read it carefully. "O thánatos tha érthei se ekeínous pou ton exapatoún ." She gulped. "Death will come to those who cheat him."

"Oh, great, I'm in trouble."

Miles stood up. "No you're not. There has to be a way to stop everything." She looked back at the book. "If only it wasn't so faded."

Eleanor sighed. This was all too much. But dealing with it was the only way to make it go away. "Don't worry about it for now, but there's a lot I need to think about. You won't tell anyone right?"

Miles nodded. "Of course," she said. "Well, I need to go."

"What? You're going to leave me by myself after telling me all that," she said half-humorously.

"Sorry El, but I'm meeting up with Brian."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I thought you broke up with that jerk."

"I know, but I thought it wouldn't be so bad to give him one more chance," she said, blushing. "I really like him."

You've given him a million chances, but he won't ever change, was what she wanted to tell her. But she decided to keep her mouth shut. It was better to just let it go for now. She had other problems to worry about. "Well, I'm happy for you."

"I know you're not, but thanks for saying it anyway," she said, giving Eleanor a hug before leaving.

Eleanor lied back and stared at the book. For now, maybe it be best to see what she could translate. Or look for things about the Grave Reaper on the Internet.

She sat up and suddenly felt tired. The pain pills she took a little while ago were starting to kick in. Maybe I'll do it later, she thought sleepily.

She moved the book to the nightstand and closed her eyes and drifted into a nice, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to Review!**


	3. From Surprised to Shattered

**Hey there everyone!**

**Thanks for all my readers and supporters. I just wanted to say I really appreciate it. And don't worry, this story has a definite destination. I just have to get there.**

**Okay, well I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**And don't forget to review!**

* * *

In times of old heroes were praised  
Into human demigods were raised;  
Later with their message amazed,  
Multitudes on prophets gazed.

Now heroic paradigm breakers  
Are but poets, leaders, makers  
Of worldly goods, or risk takers  
But none in life are frauds, fakers.

This is not a heroic descent  
From demigods to mere leaders;  
It is the paradigmatic ascent  
From belly feeders to mind breeders.

* * *

Eleanor sighed as she sat on her bed. True she was bored, but she was also in a lot of pain. Her arm and her head hurt and she hadn't been up for anything lately. She was feeling really depressed.

She heard the phone ring beside her, but since the others were home, she decided not to pick up. It was about seven o' clock and probably wasn't for her.

Five minutes later, Brittany walked in. "Eleanor, pick up the phone. It's for you." She left.

Eleanor sighed and grabbed the phone. "Hello?

"How's it going El?" Alvin said happily.

"Awful, I mean, I feel kind of down you know?"

"Well, I can't blame you," he replied. "You've been stuck in the house all week."

"Is there a reason you called?"

"Yeah, get ready. I'm picking you up in five minutes."

Eleanor was confused. "Why?"

"Because you need some fresh air. Now hurry up." He said, hanging up.

She sighed. "I wonder what this is all about," she mumbled to herself as she fixed her hair. Eleanor went downstairs to get her shoes when she noticed her sisters sitting on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked, setting down her book.

"Alvin called and said he wanted to take me out for some fresh air."

"Good, you need something to do," Brittany mumbled, flipping through the television channels.

"I'm surprised you're not out with him tonight," she commented, trying to tie her shoes with her one good hand. "Are you two still fighting?"

"I'M not doing anything with him. I'm done. If he insists on being a complete jerk, then let him."

"All right," Eleanor said, standing up. She knew better than to get in between their problems. "I should be back in a few minutes. I'm a little tired."

"Have fun," Jeanette said.

Brittany stood up and walked to the window. "He's here," she said, with a slightest bit of anger in her voice.

"Bye," Eleanor said, leaving.

Brittany watched as Eleanor got into the car. A moment later, they drove off. She waited a minute then turned to Jeanette. "They're gone."

Jeanette put down her book and quickly picked up the phone and dialed. Simon answered. "Si, they've left."

"Okay, I'll see you two in five minutes," he said before hanging up.

She nodded at Brittany as she set the receiver down. "He's on his way there now. Let's hurry,"

* * *

Eleanor looked out the window as they passed the houses onto the main road. "So where are we going?"

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't hear her.

"Where. Are. We. Going?" She said slowly and loudly.

"Sorry, I was listening."

"Why are you acting so weird and why won't you answer my question?" she asked again.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?"

She rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to stall me or something."

He laughed. "You've been taking way to many pain killers, El."

"Then where are we going?"

"Just driving," he said, taking a sharp turn. "No actual destination is required, is it?"

"I guess not," she replied, slightly suspicious. But she was to out of it to really care.

For the next few minutes, they sat in silence, listening to music as they passed Division Street and the different plaza buildings down the road. Eleanor watched out the window as the sun slowly started to set. Alvin, fidgeted, constantly looking at his cellphone.

"It's starting to get dark," she said. "We should probably head back."

"We can't," he said quickly.

"Why?" She asked, looking at him.

He avoided her gaze and kept his eyes locked on the road. "I understand you're not feeling your best El, but we just started driving."

"Alvin, if you understood how I felt, you'd know why I'd want to go home."

"But, uh… Okay, do you want to know the real reason that I brought you out here?"

"That would be nice," she mumbled.

"Well, I'm, uh… Kidnapping you!" He said finally with a smile on his face.

"Very funny Alvin," she said. "Now can you take me home?"

He sighed. "In a few minutes."

Now, Eleanor was starting to get irritated. "Alvin I-" but she was suddenly cut off by the buzz of the phone. Alvin reached for it, but Eleanor snatched it up quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"You should concentrate on driving me home, not talking on the phone," she said, answering. "Hello?"

"Eleanor?" Simon said on the other end. "Where's Alvin?"

"Right here, being an ass," she replied.

"That hurt," he said, taking another turn. "Let me talk to him."

Eleanor handed him the phone and Alvin slowed down being cautious. "Hey, Si," he said.

"Alvin, you need to stall her for a few more minutes," he replied.

"Hurry home? I can't do that," he replied, glancing at Eleanor, hoping she wasn't paying too much attention.

"You have to," he said. "Theodore freaking out about finding the confetti."

In the background, Alvin heard loud rambling. "I know I had it here," Theodore said loudly. "But I can't find it.

"Did you check the car?" Simon asked.

"Of course, but it just disappeared."

Simon sighed. "Alvin," he said, resuming the conversation. "Can you stall her for five more minutes?"

"Be home to do the dishes in five minute? I uh, don't think I can do that," he said, thinking quickly. He hoped Eleanor didn't suspect anything.

"Fine, bring her now, but don't ruin the surprise," he said finally.

"Okay, see you soon," Alvin said, hanging up.

"So, you're taking me home now, right?"

He shook his head. "No, the contrary actually. I wanted it to be a surprise, but you've spoiled it with your whining."

"Hmm? Surprise?"

"I promised Daisy I'd take you to see her," he said.

Eleanor was skeptical. "Why didn't she just call me?"

He let out a 'isn't it obvious?' sigh. "She wanted to see you and she doesn't have time during work hours since the diner is short-handed."

"Still, I think it's better if you take me home and I'll just call her and explain the situation," she said.

"No, I made a promise." Alvin pulled the car over and stopped. Eleanor looked out the window. The sun had completely gone down, but she recognized where they were.

It was the Davis Road Plaza. Right across from it was the lone diner that sat right next to a giant abandoned building. It might be an eyesore for most people, But Daisy had thought it was historic in some way. This is why she bought the place to start her diner anyway.

"We're here," Alvin said in a sing-song voice. "Ready?"

"No, Alvin, like I said I really just want to go home right now."

Even with her protest, Alvin got out of the driver seat and walked around to the passenger side and opened Eleanor's door. "C'mon, I promise you'll have fun," he said smiling.

She rolled her eyes. "Alvin, don't you have to get home to do your chores before you get in trouble?"

He let out a chuckle. "If Dave asks me I'll just tell him you held me up," he said. "If you just hurry up we'll be headed home in no time," he said playfully.

She sighed and reluctantly got out of the car. "Okay, I'll come, but only for five minutes. Then you have to take me home."

He nodded. "How long we take is up to you. I'm just a charming chauffeur."

Rolling her eyes, Eleanor and Alvin started their descend toward the Diner. It was a few minute walk down the sidewalk across the street. As they walked, Eleanor noticed something strange and stopped.

"What is it?" Alvin asked, noticing her pause.

"The Diner, it's dark and looks empty. Are you sure she's there?"

He nodded. "Of course. It's late so she's probably in the back," Alvin replied. "But she said she'd leave the front door open."

Eleanor had to go along with that. One thing Daisy never did was leave the door unlocked in the night unless they were expecting someone. Usually, it was open until nine but she closed early on Sunday and due to some repeated break-ins on the block, the door was never unlocked unless one of the employees were still there.

A gust of wind caused Eleanor to stop. She felt as though someone was watching her. Then, she heard a quiet voice. "Alvin, was that you?"

He looked back at her. "Huh?"

"I heard a voice," she said. Suddenly, she realized something. "Are you trying to scare me or something?"

Alvin seemed confused. "Scare you? What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. The master of pranks brings me out here, in the dark, and tells me some vaguely believable story that I'll most likely believe, then I get the scare of my life," she said. "Does that explain what's going on here?"

Alvin stared at her for a moment, and then laughed. "El, I think you've been watching too many scary movies."

Maybe she was being paranoid, but something about tonight didn't strike her as right. "Are you sure nothing's going on?"

He put up his right hand. "I swear by Simon's brain I'm not going to scare you. Now can we keep going?"

She nodded and as the started walking, an eerie voice crept into her ear. _Help…_

She stopped and gasped. That definitely couldn't be from Alvin. It seemed to come with the wind.

"What is it now, Eleanor?" Alvin asked, slightly annoyed.

"That voice," she said, shaking a little bit. "Did you hear it?"

"Okay El, now your just scaring yourself," he said. "There's nothing to be scared of, we are here all alone," he assured her.

"I guess you're right," she said, still not believing his words.

As they came up on the diner, Eleanor stopped and looked through the glass. It was completely dark inside but she could see her reflection. "I can't do this," she said.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you here now?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. Look at me," she said, as he walked up next to her. "I look a mess. You have no idea how long it takes to do ponytails with one hand."

He gave her a long look, the pulled her ponytails out. Her hair drooped around her face. "What did you do that for," she asked, brushing the hair away from her face.

"Now, you look fine," he stated. "Now let's go inside before the sun comes up."

Eleanor walked up the step and pushed open the door. It was unlocked, so Daisy had to be there. She walked in and called out, "Daisy! Are you here?" She didn't get a response and the restaurant was dark. "Alvin. I think-" but she was cut off by the banging of the door being closed. When she looked back, she couldn't see Alvin. Suddenly, Eleanor started feeling worried.

"Hello, is anyone here?" she asked timidly.

Just then, the lights to the restaurant flared on and she heard a loud "Surprise!"

It took her a second to adjust her eyes, but when she did she was shocked to see almost everyone she knew standing around. A giant cake sat in the middle of the place.

Before she could say anything, something was sprayed on her. "Hey!" She said when she heard laughing. She saw that confetti had been sprayed all over her. She looked up and saw Alvin, laughing away.

"That's where the confetti went," Theodore said.

"You didn't I wasn't going to really pull something, did you?" He said smiling.

Miles, Brittany and Jeanette came up and hugged her, and led her to the center of the room. "We planned this whole surprise for you, Ellie," Jeanette said smiling.

"But leave it to Alvin to almost ruin it," Brittany muttered.

Daisy walked up and hugged Eleanor. She was tall with short blond hair and a kind-looking face. "We're all so glad you're okay," she said.

A tall, dark-haired came around and nodded to her. "Hello, I'm Detective Darby," he said, handing her a card. "I'm in charge of your hit-and-run case."

Eleanor had completely forgotten they were still doing the investigation. "Oh, did you find out anything?"

"No," he said disappointedly. "But we'll find him, I assure you. But I'm also here for another reason." The detective pulled a small case out. When he opened it, he pulled out a golden medal. "On behalf of the county, we want to award you a Heroic Act Medal Award." Everyone else in the restaurant clapped and congratulated her.

Eleanor took it in her hand and examined it. It was really new looking and had her name imprinted on it. "Thanks. I'm not sure what to say."

Suddenly, tears started to come on. Eleanor hated crying in front of people, but this time they tears seemed to flow from an uncontrollable place. "Thanks everyone," she managed to say.

"No, Ellie, I should be thanking you," Brittany said.

"Yeah, El, if it wasn't for you, Brittany might not be here," Miles said. "You deserve that medal."

And right then, Eleanor felt the happiest she had been since the accident. For now, she'd forget he problems and she felt great to be around the people who cared about her.

* * *

Two hours later, after having an eventful talk with just about fifty people, Eleanor sat at a table, tired, and staring at her slice of cake.

"Is everything all right," Miles asked, sitting down next to her.

Eleanor sighed. "I guessed. Just really tired."

"Oh, well, how's that thing we talked about?" She asked, bringing her voice don to a whisper.

"Well, you're still the only one who knows. And I'm not hearing a whole bunch of voices anymore, just one really persistent one. I keep hearing someone ask for help."

Miles stayed quiet for a second. "You know, I came across this website a while ago about this woman who wrote a book about this stuff," she said. "Her name was Greta O'Shepshark."

"I don't know, but you could probably Google her name to find her," she said. "But I heard she's kind of loony."

A few minutes later, people started to clear out. "Alvin," Eleanor said. "Want to drive me home?"

He nodded. "Go ahead to the car and let me get my keys from Simon."

Eleanor said goodbye and headed outside. The street lights helped her navigate her way to the car. About a foot away from the door, she stopped, hearing noise.

Alert, she stood there, listening. Someone was talking or more like panicking. _"Hello? Where am I?"_

It was a male's voice. It was the same one she had heard at the hospital when she had went for a drink at the hospital. It seemed to carry through the air.

"Who's there?"

But no one responded. A harsh gust of wind passed and she gasped. A sudden rush of anger and desperation hit her. She wanted to move but she was terrified. Of what? She wasn't sure yet.

"Eleanor, what's wrong?" She heard Alvin and his brother's come up behind her, but she didn't move.

Suddenly, the windows of the car started to burst and shatter. Glass flew and the three brothers got down to the ground. But Eleanor didn't move. She realized for some reason, she couldn't. Someone had to be there, but where?

When the last window had shattered, all the feelings of desperation and fear subside. It was calm, and whatever it was had left.

"Eleanor, are you okay?" Theodore asked.

Instead of replying, Eleanor collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Yeah! Done. Thanks for reading and review. I'll update soon as I can!**


	4. Reality Is My Nightmare

**Hi Hi Everyone! I don't have much to say really, but I start back school next week and I might not update for a little while but I'll see what I can do.**

**Okay, so to stop being boring, I'll just start the story. Thanks! And Review!**

* * *

Nightmares sneaking in my bed  
Living life over in my head  
Causing all the fear to come back alive  
Bringing back memories with such drive  
In them, someone always after me  
Why can't they let me go and let me be free  
Afraid to go to sleep at night  
They will start and cause such fright  
The nightmares just won't go away  
In my sleep they still betray  
Feelings that are buried deep down  
When I go to sleep they come around  
My mind, my life I thought free of them  
What I think's behind me, will always stem  
So when I go to bed I pray  
That I can sleep tonight, until the day!

* * *

Eleanor blinked her eyes open. She found herself in her bedroom, in her bed. She had no recollection of getting there or what had happened before falling asleep.

She swung the covers off and got out of bed. At the same time, her sisters walked in. "Ellie," Jeanette said, "Thank goodness you're awake."

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted," Brittany said. "Do you remember anything?"

Eleanor thought about it for a long moment, but the only thing she remembered was the party then leaving the restraint and a lot of shattered glass. "I remember the windows on the car shattering."

"Yeah, Alvin's beyond angry," Jeanette told her. "He was fuming about his car being wrecked. Strange thing is, they didn't see anyone there. The glass just combusted."

Brittany gave a strange smile. "Serves that jerk right."

Eleanor couldn't help but remembering seeing, or at least sensing, someone there. She had that feeling right before they had gone into Daisy's, and then somehow, Alvin's car got wrecked and none of the brothers saw the person she had only caught a glimpse of. What was happening?**

A few hours later, the others had gone out and Eleanor had decided to surf the web. Since her computer had broken, she had to use one of her sister's. Since getting past Jeanette's password lock was almost impossible, Brittany's was the obvious choice for the moment.

It didn't take long for Eleanor to get in. Brittany's password, she had discovered, usually had someone's to do with how she felt about Alvin that week. And it wasn't like she didn't make her feelings completely obvious.

Once in, she started by searching for the woman Miles had mentioned. A few minutes later, she found a webpage over her, explaining about her studies and most recent book called _Communication with Afterlife._

She started through the key points of her studies. It was about people who communicated with spirits bound between Earth and the Spirit world.

One section below caught her attention:

"_Talking with ghost isn't a simple talent or skill that can be taught, nor a burden which most people attribute this ability to. But, close studies show that since being able to do so is so rare, that it can be classified only as a gift. But each person with this ability, or Ghost Whispering, has experienced it much differently._

_Some are born with this which shows it to be a permanent ability. But others who experience it later usually have one of two things happen to them._

_One, they are hit with a large charge of electricity. This is not implying that many have been hit by lighting, but merely have experienced an electrical charge which has caused them to go into a temporary shock, called Eletikis. This puts the person's mental and spiritual state between worlds, cutting them off slightly from both and causing flashes and dizzy spells due to them, being more sensitive to each realm. But, Eletikis is only powerful for a short time. It also is hard to study since each person who experiences it has different reactions._

_But in other cases, a person will experience near death experience. But, if a person finds themself alive again, part of themselves was left in the spirit realm, still attached to the subconscious mind. This gives the person direct, but unwilling amount of contact with the spirit. They will experience constant voices, paranormal activity, blackout spells, and seemingly moving from location to location using outer body experiences. _

_This is because since part of the person is in the Spirit World, not only are the spirits restless, they contanct through the small opening the person has created, also causing the person to be able to see them. But anyone will be able to experience the ghosts' haunts._

_But in other words, this proves a big significance between our world, and the ones of the dead still stuck on Earth. Believing in the apparitions though, is the only way any studies of our could go further._

_If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me."_

Eleanor had to look over this two more times. She had been experience so many of these things, this woman had to know what she was talking about. Contacting her might be the only way to get more information on this. From address she saw that she lived about three hours away.

Eleanor picked up the phone and quickly called Miles.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Miles, are you busy later?"

She laughed. "Nope, free as a bird. Why?"

"Get your car ready. We're going on a little road trip."

* * *

About an hour later, Eleanor ran down stairs to meet Miles. She was surprised to see Jeanette and the Sevilles sitting in the living room. Eleanor sighed. She'd been hoping to get out of here without having to tell the others where.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eleanor asked casually.

"Just visiting," Alvin replied, eating some chips.

"More like freeloading," Jeanette commented. "They just barged in here, ready to eat."

A minute later, Miles walked in. "Hey, El," she said, walking up to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"See? Miles just walks in," Alvin said.

"I invited her though," Eleanor replied.

"Where are you two going?" Theodore asked.

Eleanor and Miles just looked at each other. They'd be gone for a real long time and had no real excuse for it. Luckily, at that moment, Brittany came running in. "Oh. My. Gosh. You guys won't believe what I heard," she squealed.

"What?" Eleanor asked, eager to get the attention off her and Miles.

"Okay, so everyone's talking about this really rich kid who lives in The Heights who has gone missing."

Simon shrugged. "Probably just ran a while for a while. Nothing really new."

"That's what his parents thought when he went missing a week ago. Everyone knew he had some kind of drug problem. But since it's been over a week, they're starting to get worried and it's a full on investigation now."

"Why is it so important?" Alvin asked.

"Because, he associated with some awful drug lord named Snake." Eleanor held her breath. In her dream at the hospital, she saw a scary looking man with a snake tattoo up his arm. Was it connected?

"Anyway, everyone says that Snake did it but apparently it's important because his parents put up a large sum of many for anyone who finds him. But most of my friends think he's dead."

Theodore shivered. "Oh no. I don't want to talk about this."

Eleanor nudged Miles. "Let's go." They both headed out the door.

"Where are you two going to be back?" Jeanette asked.

"As soon as we can," was Eleanor's vague answer. Once they were at Miles's car Eleanor asked, "Do you think this is a good idea?"

Miles shrugged and got into the driver's seat. "Well, there are plenty of reasons why we should. So tell me why not go through with it?"

Eleanor shrugged and buckled up. "Maybe she's just crazy and I'm going insane."

Miles chuckled. "You're not going insane. And besides, even if you are, you'll never know unless we try."

* * *

Eleanor sighed as Miles stopped the car in front of a nice looking house. It had large, covered windows, a beautiful lawn, and was a nice shade of grey.

"Are you ready?" Miles asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

They walked up the long sidewalk to the front door. The double front doors had sculpted dragons with lighting green eyes on them. Miles rung the door bell and only a moment later and elderly man opened the door.

"Hello?" He said. "Who might you two be?"

Miles spoke up. "Hi, sir. I'm Miles Tuskel and this is my friend Eleanor Miller. We're here to see Ms. Shepshark." She said all this in one of her professional tones.

"Do you two have an appointment?"

"No, we-"

"Then goodbye," he said, trying to close the door, but Eleanor blocks it with her foot.

"Please, sir, we really need to have a talk with her."

He shook his head defiantly. "No. My Lady is very busy and doesn't have time for small, meaningless 'chit-chat'. Now please leave before I have to have you escorted out." He slammed the door.

Eleanor sighed. "I guess we have no choice but to leave."

"No way!" Miles said, grabbing Eleanor's good arm and pulling her around the house. "If he won't let us in, we can find our own way in."

Miles led Eleanor toward the back of the house. Besides a gardener, no one else was in sight. Miles walked up to a window that was cracked open. "I'll help you through, and then you pull me in." She opened the window all the way.

"Are you sure about this Miles?"

She nodded. "We drove all the way down here and we're not leaving until we see her."

Eleanor agreed and Miles helped her through the window. She was careful not to hit her cast or knock anything over. Once inside, she turned and helped Miles up.

Eleanor examined the room they just broke into. Into was spacious, dusty and the furniture was covered with white sheets and the wall paint was peeling. "We must be in some kind of storage room," Eleanor said.

Just then, the two heard the door start to rattle. "Hide!" Miles whispered and the two jumped behind an old couch as the same man who had answered the door for them earlier walked in through the door and went straight for the window and closed it.

"Why Ms. Shepshark insists on keeping this room in this condition, I'll never know," he mumbled to himself, looking around then leaving.

Eleanor and Miles stood up and walked to the door just in time to see him turn the corner to the right. "I guess we're going to the left," Miles said enthusiastically but quietly.

The two friends started their walk, admiring the different color walls and the charms hung around them. Hallway tables had charms and gorgeously designed artifacts and the walls had exotic looking pictures of every subject including ghosts and people.

They came to one room where the door was covered in with strings of rainbow beads and in the middle hung a little bag with a strange scent coming from it. Eleanor heard a voice inside and a strange noise coming from inside.

Motioning for Miles to be quiet, Eleanor cracked open the door. By a table, stood an older woman wearing a strange assortment of robes and her dark hair in a bun. She was messing with a blender, and commenting to herself. "Now what am I supposed to do with this?"

Eleanor cleared her throat. "Excuse us," she said. The woman looked up at the two girls who had just entered.

"And who would you two be?" she asked.

"I'm Eleanor Miller and this is my friend Miles Tuskel," she said. "Are you Ms. Shepshark?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I rather just be called Greta," she said. "But how did you get in? I wasn't expecting anyone. Did Franz let you in?" She had a questioning look on her face.

"The truth?" Eleanor gulped. "No, we kind of snuck in because I had something important to ask you. But I don't want you to blame your butler."

Greta gave them a long hard look, and then laughed. "Well at least you're honest," she said. "And I was just curious because Franz is an overprotective grouch. He wouldn't let my own mother in if she were still alive."

"I love your decorations," Miles said. "They're so random yet they seem to… how do you say it?"

"Come in sync?" Greta said. "Yes, I think that's the best part of my home. Yet, I still don't know where I'm going to put this silly thing my son bought me," she said, pointing to the blender. "I have no idea what he expects me to do with it. But, on with business."

Greta motioned the two to a door that led to a small back room. Eleanor gasped when they went inside. The room was heavily decorated with charms and stars and dragons hanging from the ceiling. The room smelt so heavily of herbs and other strange smells and caused Eleanor and Miles to cough when they walked in.

"Sorry, these herb mixes help concentration with spiritual contact and the charms are to help keep the bad ones away a so forth. But your chests will untighten soon. Come sit."

"Do you contact the dead?" Miles asked.

Greta nodded. "Sometimes I can, depending on the mood. The only person I've never contacted though was my husband. He avoids me in death like he did while he was alive." They sat down at a round table covered with purple cloth while Greta went and covered the window to their left. She then sat across from them. "Now, tell me why you've come to see me."

Eleanor took a deep breath and told Greta everything that had happened, starting with the accident, then ending with what happened last night and reading her article. Greta had listened intently, but her facial expression unreadable.

"So you see, Ms. She- I mean Greta, I really need your advice on whether this is all in my head and whatever it is, how to stop it."

"To tell you the truth, this is remarkable. Do you know how long I've been searching for someone with so much informative detail due to personal experience? My whole life! All I could gather were more circumstantial facts, but now," she said slowly. "Now, out of no where, what I've spent my life searching from has come to my door." She stood up and started rifling through a box in the corner.

"So that does mean you'll help us?" Miles asked.

She nodded. "As long as you help me." Greta pulled out a video camera and a notebook. "Liles, can you come help me for a second.

"It's Miles."

"Right, sorry," she said, walking to the other side of the room. "But I'll need your assistance for a moment."

Miles walked to her and Greta handed her the camera while she took out a pen and flipped open her notebook. "Eleanor, when you told me of that dream you said you had at the hospital, I realized immediately that you had an outer body experience."

"What's that?" Eleanor said, standing up.

"It's simply where a ghost has attached itself to your sixth sense and has you seeing what parts of their memory from Earth."

"Cool!" Miles exclaimed, holding up the camera.

Eleanor started to shake. "Wait, so your saying that a ghost has attached itself to me? Why?"

"You've gained Ghost Whispering abilities. Ghosts, even the ones that don't know their dead, attaches themselves to their best means of communication since the living don't have the connection you picked up when you had that, near-death-experience."

"So here's what I want you to do," she went on. "I want you to try and contact the ghost that's been trying to get through to you. Try convincing him to cross over, but be gentle. When provoked, ghosts can do some terrible things."

Eleanor sighed and closed her eyes. If she was going to get this ghost off her back this was probably the only way to do it.

She concentrated on remembering him and the last place she had saw him. She'd caught a glimpse of him last night but was he still around?

Suddenly, there came a rush of cold over her body. She opened her eyes and almost screamed when she saw that redheaded boy, standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She looked at Greta and Miles, who still had their eyes on her. It was true, they couldn't see him. Only she could.

"Eleanor," Greta whispered. "I feel a presence. Do you see him?"

Eleanor nodded and took a deep breath and looked back at the boy. "I'm Eleanor," she said, answering his question. "What's your name?"

"Mathew," he said, then disappeared. "How did I get here?"

Eleanor gasped and turned around. "Don't do that!"

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Mathew," she said calmly. "You're not alive anymore. You're a ghost and you need to crossover and leave the rest of me alone."

Once again he reappeared at her side. "Wait, I'm dead! Is that why no one sees me? But how can you see me?"

She sighed. "It's hard to explain and I'm not even sure myself. But you can't stay here."

"Wow," Miles said. "Eleanor, where is he? Do you really see him?"

"Yes, Miles," she replied. Mathew reappeared in front of Miles and the camera. "and now he's right in front of you."

"Who are they?" Mathew asked.

"They're not important right now Mathew. I need to know why you won't leave."

A sad look was on his face as he reappeared right in front of her. "It's Ariel. She's in trouble from the guy who killed me."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No! I have to find her!" Suddenly, he disappeared and books and items started flying around the room. Miles had to duck to avoid a flying vase.

"Eleanor," Greta said as the room got suddenly cold. "Try digging into his memory. Like when you had that vision of him being shot. Try doing that again."

Shaking a bit, Eleanor nodded and closed her eyes. She tried of thinking for the best way to get back to his memory. Maybe even find Ariel.

She started taking deep shallow breaths and her memory filtered through her mind. She remembered the accident, her experience in the tunnel, and the night before. She then started to remember that dream and in started to feel like a memory.

Suddenly, she could feel her surroundings had changed. Eleanor opened her eyes and found herself no longer in Greta's house, but on a road. She looked up and saw Mathew HE was walking away from a parked car and into the woods. She wanted to follow but her feet wouldn't move.

To her right she saw a sign slightly illuminated. On were the words: Pintridge Forest.

When she looked back, she was no longer on the road, but by a tree in the middle of the of the forest. She gasped at what she saw.

There was that guy, with the snake tattoos, holding a gun to Mathew's head. She also saw _him _again; the one who wanted her to go into that dark tunnel. She saw his black cloak up against the tree illuminated by the moon. Even though she'd never seen his face, she knew he must be smiling.

Time seemed to move slowly. She wanted to move and push the guy out of the way. She wanted to save Mathew, but couldn't. She felt so weak and useless. As if any effort at all would be futile.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch; not wanting to hear; not wanting to be there again and have to watch him die. She just wanted to go back.

_Bam!_ When the shot rang out, she felt a sudden jolt. When she opened her eyes, she was back at Greta's safe and sound.

"Are you alright, El," Miles asked. "You were just standing there for like five minutes."

Eleanor sighed. It felt like she had been standing still for days. "I guess I'm okay." She told them about the sign she saw in her dream but left out the shooting.

"If you saw it, then it must be important," Greta said. "You two should go there."

Miles nodded enthusiastically. "We can do that!"

Eleanor didn't say anything. She wasn't so thrilled at going to a possible body dump sight. But this might be the only way to get Mathew to cross over. "Alright," she said. "Let's go now before it gets dark."

Miles nodded. "Thanks Greta," she said handing the woman her camera.

"No problem. And remember contact me and send me all the updates you can. And keep a log Eleanor, it'll help you. And you might want to record a little too. But can I talk to you for a second Eleanor?"

"I'm going to start the car," Miles said and left.

Greta walked over to Eleanor and in a low soothing voice she said, "I think we both know what you might find there. But just remember, you have a really good friend over there. But a great woman once said this: "I am not afraid of storms for I am learning how to sail my ship.""

"What does that mean?" Eleanor asked.

She smiled. "You'll figure it out soon. Now hurry."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Miles and Eleanor were able to go find Pintridge Forest. It was large and seemed to go on until the next town over.

"So are we going to go through all the woods?" Miles asked.

Eleanor nodded. "I guess we don't have much of a choice."

For the next our, Eleanor and Miles started walking through the woods, searching for whatever Mathew wanted them to find.

After a while, Eleanor started feeling to, sweaty and a little suffocated. Usually, she liked being in the nature, but something about them felt really down the more they walked. Miles on the other hand, was singing a tune and talking giddily as they walked.

"This is so refreshing!" She exclaimed. "You know, I think we should make a business out of this. How about 'Teen Ghost Hunters'? That seems cool."

"Stop it, Miles," Eleanor said, irritated. "This isn't a game."

Miles stopped and looked down. "Sorry, El. I was just trying to help."

She sighed. "Well, it's fine but it's not helping right now."

For the next couple of minutes they walked in silence. Eleanor decided to take the time to listen for Mathew. Maybe he could lead them to whatever they were looking for.

She heard a strange noise and turned quickly. "Did you hear that?"

Miles looked at her, a little startled. "No. Why?"

Eleanor turned toward the noise and started walking quickly. She saw Mathew, looking down into a ditch. "Mathew?" But she stopped. She felt like they had found what they were looking for. When she looked down, she knew she was right.

"Eleanor," Miles said, coming up from behind her. "Why'd you disappear?"

Eleanor just pointed down. Miles looked and gasped. In the ditch, there was a body. Eleanor knew who it was.

"Is that… him?" Miles asked.

Eleanor nodded. "I think we need to call the police."

Miles didn't say anything and pulled out her cellphone. For once, she wished she was dreaming again. Then, at least she could wake up. She didn't have to see this. When she opened her eyes, then nothing would be real, if only she were dreaming.

But now she was living the nightmare, because it had become real. That scared her most of all.


	5. Dead Serious

**Okay, so yeah, here is my next chapter. **

**I know my last one was SUPER long, but to keep it in order I had to do it that way. But this chappie and the next are going to be a lot shorter.**

**So yeah, this picks up a few hours after finding the body. I hope you'll like it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Courage is what makes us  
Courage is what divides us  
Courage is what drives us  
Courage is what stops us

Courage creates news  
Courage demands more  
Courage creates blame  
Courage brings shame

Courage shows in school  
Courage determines the cool  
Courage divides the weak  
Courage pours out like a leak

Courage puts us on a knee  
Courage makes us free  
Courage makes us plea  
Courage helps us flee

* * *

Eleanor shivered as she sat in the interrogation room with Miles. She'd been hot all day, trudging through the woods, but now, being in the police station, it felt like winter.

Miles was staring blankly at Officer Darby who sat across from them with a puzzling look on his face.

"So explain to me again how exactly you two came across the body in Pintridge Forest?"

Miles spoke up first. "I wanted to take a trudge through the forest and we just happened to stumble over the… uh, body."

"But why on such a hot day like this?"

"Well you're going to figure this out all ready so I'll just tell you," Eleanor started. Miles gave her a worried look but she kept her eyes on the officer. "We were at a psychic's and she told us she saw Pintridge Forest in our future. So, we went."

He nodded and jotted something down in his notebook. "All right. Is there a reason you went to see the psychic?"

"No offense Officer Darby," Eleanor said. "But I don't think that has anything to do with this, so I don't see the need to answer the question."

He nodded. "Alright," he said, standing up. "I'll escort you two out."

Eleanor felt relieved as she and Miles walked out of that suffocating interrogation room. She felt instantly down though when she saw a mess of people around asking questions and trying to pass the police.

"Damn reporters," Officer Darby said. "Stay right here and don't talk to anyone."

Eleanor looked over and saw a woman with red hair sobbing in a chair. A man was sitting next to her, looking sad and like he had been crying too.

"Those are my parents," Mathew said, reappearing next to Eleanor.

Eleanor sighed and looked at Miles. "I feel really bad for them Miles."

Her friend nodded. "Yeah. It must be awful for them to lose a kid."

"It's not only that," Eleanor said, closing her eyes. "It's the fact that at least I can talk to him. They can't ever really say goodbye to each other." She looked up and saw Mathew standing next to his parents, looking distraught.

Miles put her hand on Eleanor's shoulder. "_They _can't but you can."

Eleanor looked at Miles, who looked really serious at that moment. "You're right. I couldn't live with myself if I stood here and didn't say anything."

She walked over to the grieving parents, trying to think of what to say. "Excuse me," she said. "Are you two Mathew's parents?"

They both looked up and nodded. The husband spoke up first. "You must be the one who found him. About the reward-"

She shook her head quickly. "No, I don't want it. The reward isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. It's just… I'm sorry for what happened."

His mother sighed. "It's my fault. I should've been paying more attention to him. It just, I feel like such an awful mother."

"It's not your fault, sweetie," her husband said. "We both should've tried harder."

"Eleanor," Mathew said. "Can you please tell them I'm sorry and that I love them?" She saw a hurt look on his face.

"Listen, I know sometimes we teenagers don't like to listen to our parents and we make mistakes. I know that he's probably sorry for what he did."

"The last time I talked to him he said he hated me," his mother said.

"I know for a fact he couldn't of hated you," she reassured. "No one hates their parents. He was probably just confused and things happened so fast he couldn't stop them. But at some point everyone says that to a parent, but almost no one means it."

"I hope you're right," his mother said, giving her a small smile, "I just hope he knows we love him."

"There's no doubt in my mind that he does." Eleanor saw Miles give her a wave and she said good bye before catching up to her at the door. "Can we leave?"

Miles nodded. "Yep. We, and the reporters, are cleared."

"Eleanor!" Mathew said, coming up behind her.

She jumped a bit then looked at him. "Mathew," she said in a whisper. "You can't stay here. I talked to your parents for you, so now you can crossover."

"No! Not until I make sure Snake can't hurt Ariel."

"Wow! I still can't believe your talking to a ghost, El," Miles said. "I mean, I can't see or hear him."

Eleanor kept her eyes focused on Mathew. "Fine, but you've got to give me something to start off with."

"Alright, start with Mitch Alton, our old friend. He knows Snake killed me and probably got Ariel to run since I'm positive she's not dead yet. Snake is going to hurt her if you don't stop him and I think Mitch might know how."

"Okay," Eleanor said before he disappeared.

"What did he say," Miles asked.

"Nothing really important," Eleanor replied, deciding to do this on her own may keep her friend out of this mess. For all she knew, she was about to walk to the door of a accomplice to a murder.

* * *

The next day around luch time, after finding the address in the phone book, Eleanor took the bus to Vice Plains. It was a an hour away from downtown.

She hesitated at the door. The house was older and seemed nicely kept compared to the other houses on this street. Eleanor also felt like she was being watched. She looked back and saw a black car stationed a block from the house. But besides it, the neighborhood seemed empty.

Deciding to get this over with, she knocked on the door three times. A moment later, a sweet looking woman in her late 40s answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Eleanor Miller. Does a Mitchel Aston live here?"

"Why yes, he's my son. Is there a reason?"

Eleanor had been thinking the best way to reason her way in. There was only one and it was mostly the truth.

"I'm here to give condolences on behalf of Mathew. I knew him too and thought we could talk for a moment."

She nodded and allowed Eleanor to enter. "Yes. He was awfully hurt when he heard of the discovery of the body, though strangely he didn't seemed surprised."

Ms. Alton led Eleanor upstairs and down a short hallway and she knocked on the door to the right. "Mitch, honey, there's a girl named Eleanor here to talk to you."

There was a long pause. "Fine," came the muffled voice from inside.

Ms. Alton smiled. "Don't worry, he's usually in more of a good mood."

Eleanor thanked her and walked inside. A boy she guessed who was Mitch was staring out the window. "What do you want?" He asked.

She had been thinking how she was going to do this, If the girl could be in trouble if she was found, then why would he tell her where she was? There was only one solution and that was tell the complete truth.

"Mitch, I know you don't want to talk right now but I need to know where Ariel is."

Suddenly, he stood up. She noticed he had a bad limp as he walked toward her. "How do you know about Ariel. Are you working for Snake?"

"Never!" She defended herself. "I just need to know where Ariel because Mathew won't rest until she's found and safe."

"Mathew?" He said, confused. "He's dead and so will Ariel and I be if I say where she is."

"He's always this damn stubborn," Mathew said, reappearing next to her. "But if he keeps it to himself then they both will die!"

"Well Mathew," she said. "How do I get him to believe me?"

Mitch shook his head. "You're crazy."

Suddenly, Mathew gave Eleanor an idea and she smiled and crossed her arms. "Well, if you won't tell me where she is, then I guess I'll have to tell your mom about the little gold horse of hers you sold."

Mitch looked shocked. "How did you know that? I only ever told Mat."

"It's because he's right here and he won't quit bugging me until I help you and Ariel," she said.

"Whoa, he's really here? Can I talk to him?"

"Later," Eleanor rushed. "But you've got to tell me where Ariel is."

"I can't," he started to explain. "I mean, she's safe for now but Snake still wants to kill us because we knew and wanted to stop him. You see, we had this plan to stop with the drugs and leave but Snake doesn't allow that and knew Mat and Ariel really liked each other, which is why he killed Mat and did this to me," he said, making notice of his limp as he sat down. "I'll never walk right again."

"Have you tried the police?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they've been keeping a watch on me since I was attacked. Snake didn't kill me because I knew where Ariel is," he replied. "But, even if I wanted to turn them in, it's just my word against Snake and everyone else who are on his side. He's a professional and even has some bad cops on his side. Unless you walk into the police station with proof, there's nothing you can do."

Eleanor started to feel that sense of helplessness again. Now that she knew, they might know that and she'd be in trouble. Now it was stop Snake, or skip town and change her name.

"I have an idea," she said. "Tell me where Snake's hideout is. I'll go and get the proof."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Mathew and Mitch, unknowingly, said at the same time.

"He's a killer Eleanor," Mitch said. "He won't hesitate to kill you."

"When won't he be there?" She persisted.

"They'll be out doing rounds tonight, so they won't be back until late," he said. "But you can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. This Snake guy thinks he can get away with murdering a teenager, but he won't. Not this time. I'm going to find evidence, and then we'll get Ariel and go to the police."

He gulped. "Are you sure? No one's ever been able to stop Snake."

She smiled, unwavering in her decision. "Well Snake's about to meet his match, and her name is Eleanor Miller, Ghost Whisperer."


End file.
